Italy's Military Book
by Foreveralice97
Summary: Italy has wrote many things during a long period of time. It certainly explains somethings. *UNDERWORK*
1. WWI

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Δ I'd watched in amazement as the blood pooled on my finger from the small cut, how nice it felt as it took away my other pains of life. The pain of a dead lover and a brother who no longer cared. I placed my finger in my mouth as a young boy ran into the room "Sir! You have to hide some one is looking for you. They have a gun and are looking for the Grandson of the Roman Empire" the boy yelled pulling on my sleeve. I looked down at the boy with no emotion. I'd winked to the boy signaling it was time for the plan to take place. "Remember to tell the towns people not to worry about me and just tell him I live in the forest" The perfect plan I'll hide in a box with a knife, and when that man 'Germany' shows up he will either ignore the box or open it. If he opens it I'll kill him then other wise I'll wait till his back is turned. Δ<p>

Δ He ripped the lid of the box like it was nothing! Who is this guy? And as if I was nothing he lifted me out. I blabbed like a moron so he would not think anything, but this man looked like Holy Rome so much I could not dare kill him. No one would suspect that cute little Italy was stronger then most of the other countries. While my weak minded brother thought I was sulking after Holy Rome died I was training to avenge my lover's death. I wanted to kill him, this Germany, when he struck my face with his gun. Δ

Δ How could I have known that acting weak would be so easy. Every one loves 'weak little Italy' even France! It makes me sick to see him flirt like that, one could argue that I'm no better, but I'm a real man. To make matters worse France acts like nothing ever happened! Am I the only one who hasn't gotten over his death? Δ

Δ Germany's training is a joke. It is such a joke I could do it in my sleep but I have to act weak. It pisses me off his constant yelling at me because I'm weak. Japan watches me train but says nothing about it to Germany. I can't believe I'm starting to fall for him! I mean what if I start really being weak and forget why I'm doing this. Δ


	2. WWII

The Time Was World War Two

I never thought my military journal would be read by anyone other then me so of courses I let my true self show in black and white. That Germany just pisses me off! Of course I didn't know he would keep the book I threw at him! So here I am starting a new book before the old one was finished because I threw it at my block head of an ally. That dick thought I was sick because I was all prissy, but he doesn't know what I do. I was being prissy only because block head's brother said he had something he wanted me to see and demanded I have dinner with him before he will tell me.

Damn it! That prick! He kissed me! Prussia actually kissed me! On top of that he didn't even show me what he wanted me to see! He dragged me all the way out to the ruins of Austria's old house where I worked for H-Holy Rome. We ate the picnic basket I had made and all he did was kiss me! For no reason at all! What was he thinking? I would have killed him with the knife in my boot but if I did that it would be harder to keep a low profile.

It's been a week since that damn dinner with Prussia. I have cause to hate him but today he offered to help me make dinner and slipped me my old journal with a wink. What the hell is with him? I still don't know if he read it, and if he did is giving it back his way of saying he knows what I'm up to? Damn it all! That bastard! Eating his damn potatoes like nothing is wrong. The both of them act like we are not at war most the time! Damn! Damn! Damn! Plus if Germany read it my whole plan is ruined! He knows I'm using him for revenge and what I was doing in a box that day. That also means he knows I started to have feelings for him!

Love. Is it a pointless emotion? I've decided to betray Germany and Prussia and Japan too. I'm going to join the allies. I have to punish him. Punish him for what I went through for him! Prussia finally showed me what it was he had wanted. The grave of Holy Rome, he told me after all this time, had always been empty. Holy Rome, the man I loved, was alive. And he broke his promise. I spent most of my life hating France and forcing myself to get stronger for a person who wasn't even dead! Death didn't take him he simply forgot about me. Germany was Holy Rome, Holy Rome was Germany. France hadn't killed him after all just injured him. France had been too weak to kill anyone, I should have known.

So it's over. The war is over already. Japan had been attacked by America and finally surrendered, I'd already given up the fight and the others all worked together to take down Germany. Now that the war is over once punishments have been handed out I can see about making Germany remember me and who he is. If not I'll have a knife handy and make sure he knows forgetting me in the first place was not acceptable and that if he does it again I'll kill him myself. When I told Romano what I had found out he smiled at me. Romano had told me that maybe I wasn't his weak baby brother he wanted to protect anymore. That jerk knew the whole time but didn't say anything! Oh well I guess I can laugh about it now. I can be with Germany, Romano understands I'm not weak he just didn't want to admit that, and I don't have to fight anymore.

This will be my last entry in any Military Journal. I'm marrying Holy Rome today. My boss and Germany's boss said that because we are nations that in order for this to work one of us had to give up our country. Neither of them thought that all the other nations were against us leaving but thought we too should have our happily ever after. If either of us were to quit our brothers both said they would quit as well. In the end our bosses caved in because we had the others backing us up. We can marry even if our countries were not connected in the way most common to call for a wedding. The best part all our friends won't try to come between us….as long as I stop carrying knifes and be more like what I pretended to be rather then the tough mean me.

Thank you all for reading! Sorry I cut it short but I've got so many story ideas. I may pull separate entries and make them into a one-shot sort of. Go more in-depth and not be in this format.


End file.
